Lost
by XDaiseyX
Summary: Maria Vale is a mage from Fiore, Magnolia, Fairytail. When she falls through a dimension crack into the Transformer world and the Decepticons are after her power. With the Autobots help will she be able to return to her dimension? This is my first fanfiction. I do not own Transformers and FairyTail. up for adoption. Sorry. Anouncement inside.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**Lost**

**Daisey: hello this is my first fanfiction**

* * *

My name is Maria Vale. It when I was 5... I'm a mage, a pretty powerful one too I'm in the guild fairytail. What kind of mage am I? Well would you believe me if I said I had the power to destroy an alien race? And I had the power of light, darkness, nature, and dimension crossing? That's how I came to be in a different dimension when I was 5 couldn't control my powers fell right through a dimension crack landed on my butt when I fell in. Didn't know where I landed. I was walking and walking around the place, until this person came. The person said I was too young to walk around alone and I had no parent so the person sent me to an orphanage just great. I don't really need a new family I did fine on my own. But the person sent me there anyways. I was only 5 and man was I adorable. I know people say they're cute or something but really I was adorable for my age. People would try to adopt me but I put them to a test and made them try and catch me in a limit of one minute no one succeeds so I never get adopted. There are times when I run out of the orphanage and head to a forest nearby. I love it in a forest why? Because I was raised in a forest? By whom you ask a dragon. That's why I put them on a test because my mother would always catch me. What is her name and what kind of dragon, her name was eco the dragon of rare magic. She was kind, loving, tough, caring, and gave very very hard hugs. I feel like I belong in a forest.

* * *

~time skip 2 years~

It's been 2 years since I came to this dimension and I still can't get back I can't master my powers and I'm beginning to grow old of this. I'm tired and I really can't help it. The orphanage owner started sending me to school damn. I don't need to know about this dimension there isn't anything great about it and I really hated my teachers. Yelling at what I did, like painting I would always paint something nice but the teacher yelled at me because I didn't paint what was for the assignment. Now I have a list of people I want to curse when I get out of this dimension. There are bullies which I can escape from by climbing up a tree. But the dimension is waste full. The air is polluted so I can't eat light, or darkness. And since they make the air polluted the nature can't grow healthy so i get sick when trying to eat something in nature. I get sick of this but the food isn't that bad. Though I can't wait to get home and start a mission.

* * *

~time skip 1 year later~

I wonder how Natsu and them are. Its been three years since i was dragged into this dimension. I haven't any luck in trying to get home. I have to limit myself to how much magic i use or i could die. I feel lonely here because i don't belong here. But there is something i could do to bring myself back to the dimension. But i doubt this dimension even has them, they are magic dimensional portals you give your magic and think where you want to go you can head there. But i bet there are none in this world.


	2. Chapter 2 Memory Lost

**Heres chapter 2 of Lost enjoy.**

* * *

Maria Pov

I've been kind of sick lately and I don't know why but it's causing my power to decrease here and then. I feel noxious and I have started to have headaches and pains. Though I tend to fall to during the time when I walk. Right now I'm in the forest walking up a hill it's pretty steep so I have to be careful but right when I'm about to go down i trip and fall I'm tumbling down the hill and my head hits a rock which causes me to go unconscious.

* * *

? Pov

Megatron will kill me if i don't find the energy readings.

Hmm what's that. I landed and transformed into my bipedal form.

It looked like a human. A tiny human. Still a sparkling though. And then energy was coming from her. I am disappointed that the power is in such a weakling.

I took her into my hand and transformed and headed back to the nemesis.

When i got back Lord Megatron said did you find the energy source starscream?

Yes my lord but it is in this tiny human sparkling and i opened my hands up.

All that power inside this squishy insect? Impossible he yelled.

Check for yourself Lord Megatron and I handed him the human. She was knocked out when she fell down a hill and hit a rock My Lord.

* * *

Maria Pov

I woke up with a startle i couldn't remember who i was, where i was, and more importantly what i was. I looked around to find 2 giant robots i was in the hands of the one sitting while the other one was kneeling down before him. I was confused like whats my name? Just as i was about drift into thinking again. The one holding me asked what is your name? I stared at him and said I don't know.

He looked surprised and then started again if you do not know then i will give you one. You will be known as Silverbolt.

The look in his optics made me unable to argue with him and just went with it. I was dropped in to the hands of the one that was kneeling and was carried off. I have no idea whats happening and i don't even want to know now.

I had a feeling that this was an evil place and i didn't like it we passed by a hatch that was open and didn't take the chance of being evil so i jumped out of his hand and jumped through the hatch we were in the sky and i didn't know what to do i let myself fall and then i realized i was floating in the air i turned my head around to see wings giant wings it wasn't angel like but it was green and had scales it kinda looked like dragon wings but atleast i could steer it so i could get away i kinda just kept flying downwards so i could run. It was a matter of seconds before i landed and my wings disappeared and i started running. I didn't know what to do i didn't know where i was oh what have i gotten my self into?

* * *

**Discontinued**** sorry**


	3. AN! Adoption message

**I'm sorry about abandoning it like some i tend to lose interest in my story like some others. I made a decision that i will put this story out for adoption I'm sorry for the long wait and well i hope some one will adopt if you want please Private Message me to tell me. Once again I'm really sorry. ~XDaiseyX **

**P.S i hope you enjoyed the story parts i wrote. **


	4. GREAT ANNOUNCEMENT

After some very nice reviews about not to discontinue the story and a very helpful (screaming) encouraging friend I have some new **NOT DISCONTINUING this story** as of summer I will start it again but please don't ask when though it will come out soon. THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO ENCOURAGED ME TO CONTINUE I THANK YOU!


	5. Authors Note Poll

I need your choice I have promised to continue Lost in the summer or should I keep working on Minicon family I have a poll set up on my page so go. Also I will only work on that certain story for the whole summer until it is complete, and updates for stories will take awhile I have spent my time reading and watching stuff that I kinda lost inspiration so I have to get it back before continuing also I found this great anime I like it's a card game show but it brings it to a kinda new level if you want to know just ask!  
~ XDaiseyX


	6. Sad News

sorry to the people who like Lost but I will be continuing Minicon Family go check it out sorry so Lost will now be officially abandoned you can adopt if you want but I won't be continuing thank you and good bye.


End file.
